


Forget Me Not

by Divinelyy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinelyy/pseuds/Divinelyy
Summary: It all started with a harmless screen cap and a tweet... That was all it took to send Youngjae into an uproar





	

Daehyun hates when Youngjae is upset. To see his best friend angry or hurt, in turn upsets and hurts him.. especially when he's the cause. It all started with a harmless screen cap and a tweet. That was all it took to send Youngjae into an uproar. Daehyun frowns as he reads & re-reads the message Youngjae sent him. 

 

"So you have time to message everyone, even other groups, but not me? NICE!"

 

It's clear that Youngjae is upset with him. Daehyun didn't mean to neglect someone so important to him.. It kinda just happened.

Daehyun replies: "Didn't mean to loose touch. Don't be upset, It's only been a week or so.."

As soon as he hits send, he receives a new message,

 

"How's your BBFL, Bird?"

 

Daehyun sighs & gives up on kakaotalk & opts to call Youngjae to get to the bottom of his passive aggressive behavior. Youngjae answers. 

"What."  
"What's wrong Jae?"  
"Nothing's wrong. Everything great. How's Busan?" Youngjaes voice is sharp and laced with annoyance. Daehyun sighs.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you back the other night. I'm sorry it's been some time since we last spoke."

"Whatever. It's clear you've forgotten who took you under their wing when you came to the big city. Who you became best friends with and now, oh so conveniently, have pushed aside." Daehyun laughs & soon after Youngjae's chuckle is heard

"Who could possibly forget a drama king like you Jae?" 

Youngjae doesn't respond and Daehyun is worried they were disconnected until he hears a sigh.

"Bang is in Thailand. Himchan is in New York again. Zelo is out with friends, God knows what Jongup has been up too, & my best friend doesn't have time to for me anymore.. It's strange."

Loneliness is etched into Youngjaes words & Daehyun feels horrible. He knows what it's like to feel uncertain & forgotten.

"I'm sorry Jae. I'll always have time for my best friend.. Always."

Youngjae takes a deep breath, "You sure? I know there's a lot going on & I know I can be a pain sometimes it's just... I miss you guys. I like spending time with my family. I just wish you all were here with me."

"I feel the same way. I miss you guys too and even though it might seem like I'm living it up.. I barely know these people anymore.. They've become strangers, but I'm trying to reconnect with them."

"I'm sorry for being jealous.. Really."

"It's fine, I'm sorry for not calling."

"It's fine.. Daehyun?"

"Yea?"

 

"You're still a bitch."

****CLICK***


End file.
